Odyssey to Paradise
by Titanium Heart
Summary: ...NEW CHAPTERS!... The night was dark and the sky was clear when Reku decided to leave home... Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions on this story. I will as much as possible, reply to every review. Thank you.
1. Preface

**Preface**

_Odyssey to Paradise_ is written in the first person point of view for the purpose of being able to relate it in the best possible way. This story was written with sharing a wonderful message as its aim. I hope I can relay all its events in the most understandable way possible. In order to reach peoples hearts, I know that I have to write this story as beautifully as can be. Anyhow, it has a promising plot.

Thank you for all the support and inspiration you have given me. _Odyssey to Paradise_ is dedicated to all its readers, and my family and friends.

– Titanium Heart


	2. Chapter 1

_This is a story about a girl and her journey to paradise. In her search for serenity, she comes face to face with treachery. In her quest to find an aunt, she unravels the reality that is masked by the illusions of this deceptive world... _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Darkness engulfed the alley, and as I walked quietly, the only light I could see was the moon, shining upon the dim sky. I had strolled along the street for some time now. I had left the house before the stars were evident in the heavens. I never wanted to go back home.

I lifted my backpack from my shoulders. I was tired, and my back was sore. The stores were all closed and I was alone - I was used to it, anyway. If only I could catch a bus to the country, so I could live with my Aunt Lily. She was the only person I knew would take me in. I quickened my pace a little, no vehicle was in sight. Maybe the bus would come in the morning...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was past 10 am when I finally caught the bus to Riando, and I arrived at noon with my stomach empty. I stood at the bus stop for a while, not knowing where to go. The last time I've been here was half a decade ago. I could remember only the image of my aunt's house. It was a small house with a white picket fence surrounding it. You could see the garden up front, covering the fertile ground. My Aunt Lily had lived there with her husband once, until he died. Now, she's probably all old and lonely, wishing for company. Oh, how I'd love to see that brilliant grin on her face – she was always happy.

I walked around the road for a while until I saw a path that lead to a market place. Maybe then, I'd be able to enquire about my Aunt Lily's location.

"Hi, I was wondering," I began. "Do you know of any Aunt Lily nearby?"

"Oh, I'm sorry girl," an old man answered. "We're new here and we have no acquaintances in this area yet."

"It's all right. Thanks mister."

I asked a dozen or so more people, but they all did not know of her. I began to worry and wondered what I would do. I couldn't go back home now.

After half an hour of asking my aunt's whereabouts, I left the market and continued searching via a different route. It was by then 6 o' clock. I had bought a morsel of bread – half for my lunch and the remaining half for my supper. I was hungry, but there was no room for complaints. I had to find a place to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The moon's light shone so brightly, that my tired eyes could not withstand its intense radiance. So, I continued walking with my eyes closed.

I hadn't travelled for another 15 minutes when I heard a soft thud. It was then I decided to reopen my eyes – gradually. After a few seconds, I looked up. There, in front of me lay a stick. I wondered where it came from. Just when I started to look around, a boy suddenly came up, in front of me. My head jolted right away. He just stood there and stared at me.

"Hey, what are you doing here so late in the night?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just walking," I lied.

"Really? No one ever walks down this road."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Ever since that old woman left, no one ever bothered to go here."

"Old woman?" I wanted to know more.

"Yeah, everyone used to call her Aunt Lily."

"Huh?" I was in a state of shock.

"Nah, you don't need to understand."

"So, she's gone eh?"

"Yeah, she left two springs ago."

"Uh…" I was speechless then.

"So, I'm Izhar. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"…Ugh…" I was still puzzled.

"Oh, never mind. You're looking for a place to stay, right?"

"Uhuh," I simply nodded. How had he known? Was I that obvious?

I followed Izhar through the grasses and into a path leading to a tiny house with a faded picket fence.

"Here we are," Izhar introduced me to his home.

"So this used to be Aunt Lily's house, right?"

"Yep, sure was. How'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm her niece."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm Reku, by the way," I ignored his question.

"Nice name," he grinned.

I smiled back.

"So, ugh…you can sleep here Reku," Izhar offered.

"Thanks."

That night I slept peacefully, dreaming about paradise. I didn't think about my Aunt Lily until the next day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up watching Izhar beating a club madly on the large oak tree beside the house.

"What are you doing?" I was puzzled.

"I'm trying to find a way to beat this tree down!" he gasped. "Wanna help?"

"No thanks. Where do we get to eat breakfast?"

"Anywhere. All we need is some stray meat."

"What? I don't get you."

"You know…hunt."

"I don't know how," I replied.

"Well, you can fish then. There's a stream a couple of miles from here."

"Ugh," I tried to swallow what he said. "Miles?"

"Yeah, it's not that long of a walk," he answered. "I can come with you."

"Oh well..."

"There is also the choice of buying food from the market. It's very near here, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda short of cash," I said reluctantly.

"Same here," he chuckled. "Hey, tell you what…you just wait here, Reku."

I waited at the house for fifteen minutes until Izhar finally came back.

"Here you go. I'm sorry I couldn't find fresher ones," he said as he handed me two big Frialles.

"Whoa, you're too kind," I replied. "You shouldn't have gone into so much trouble for this."

"No problemo missy," he flashed a great big grin at me.

I smiled back and asked, "So, where'd you get this?"

"Oh, an old man gave it to me."

"Wow. He was so kind and generous to have done so."

"Yep, he's pretty much known around here for his big heart."

After a couple more of my questions were answered, Izhar and I happily ate breakfast together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day passed slowly. I spent the whole morning with Izhar touring me around the bazaar. I had managed to buy a few goods. After a while, we got sick of it all and decided to rest. At mid day, we went back to the old house.

"So Izhar, how long have you been living here?"

"Oh, it's been a while now. I don't really know. I've lost track of dates and all," he smirked.

I just stared at him. He was a such a mysterious child—weird, yet very likeable.

"You?" he resumed the conversation.

"Ugh?" I shook my head.

"Why are you here by the way? I mean, why are you looking for your aunt?"

"Oh, it's a long story..." I looked away. For some reason, I felt ashamed of myself.

"Oh. You don't want to tell me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that it's really long. We might take a week to finish it," I faked a grin.

"Oh. Then you should start now. That way, you'll be able to finish telling me sooner," he smiled at me—his grey eyes showing genuine innocence.

"Oh well..."

He waited and stared blankly at me...

"Well, I decided to stay with Aunt Lily since I hated my home. I just thought that it would be better if I lived somewhere else—somewhere far away..." I began.

"Uhuh," he nodded.

I could tell he was urging me to continue, and so I did.

"So I chose to go to Riando. I didn't know my Aunt Lily had left this place."

"You mean you've been here before?"

"Yeah. A couple of times, actually. But that was a long time ago. I was about nine the last time I visited my aunt."

"Oh? How old are you now?"

"Fifteen," I laughed. "I thought you'd be able to tell."

"No, not at all. You look much younger, really."

"I guess so. How 'bout you, Izhar?"

"I'm thirteen. Quite young, don't you think?"

I nodded.

He looked around and said: "Hey, wait till tomorrow Reku. Im going to show you the falls."

"Okay," I agreed.

...and so ended our conversation.


End file.
